


An Encounter's Memories

by lesbomancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evarra Lavellan reminisces of her recent dalliance with Josephine Montilyet while bed bound with fever. She finds herself warming up for reasons unrelated to her illness, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter's Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I did for a 5-day smut challenge. It's pretty unedited and poorly written in terms of perspective but oh well! I've been meaning to get some smut for Josie/Evarra for eons and this'll have to do for now. Contains masturbation, cunnilingus and body lovin'. Thanks for reading!

Evarra Lavellan stood quietly in her balcony at Skyhold, bundled in a blanket and fuzzy slippers. She hated slippers, she hated shoes.. if there was one thing about the shemlen world she just couldn’t understand, it would be shoes. She learned and picked up the geopolitical situation, human history, recent events and religious history in less than six months - and loved it! - but shoes? Awful inventions, too frumpy.. and how Leliana went on about how they looked.. well, she just had no time for it. Footwraps were reusable, cleanable and ultimately more practical, especially if your feet were used to harsh climates. And then Varric had to go and point out the reason she’d been complaining about it being so cold might be due to her not wearing shoes and being from a warmer climate. Of course Evarra politely protested.. and promptly grew ill with fever and was bedridden for three weeks.

She was feeling better now, ready to go on the hunt for Corypheus once more once she was cleared to travel healthily. Like any of the shems would know what a healthy elf looked like - they were all musclebound lumberfoots who thought ‘small’ was typically a sufficient descriptor. At least the past few weeks gave her time to converse with her people, especially the ones who were typically too busy to do so as Evarra was able to study their schedules. Cullen, Josephine and Vivienne in particular, the most of which she enjoyed her time with was Lady Montilyet. The Antivan beauty caused many a few unholy thoughts to cross her mind, especially at night. All those poofy clothes and leggings and shoes.. it made Evarra a little warm at the thought.

Evarra ran her hands through her hair, patting the shaved sides of her head and the finger length hair sitting atop her head, curling in on itself. She’d need to cut it soon. She walked inside, shutting the balcony door and latching it shut. Crawling into the giant bed (something she grew to love. Shemlen beds were the best.) she curled up in her blanket, kicking her slippers off. Looking down at her painted nails before she pulled her legs in she thought of a few nights before where the leader of the Inquisition and her ambassador had a long, sordid moment of indiscretion. It made her sick to think that out of everyone she endangered Josephine’s social status the most both as an Elven “Herald of Andraste” as well as someone who spent the night with her after months of growing affections between the two parties.

Knowing human politics she knew if she became serious about such a thing that it would negatively impact her family, her future, and honestly any inclination to have children. Evarra had no such desire to raise a child, she was not a matronly sort and also an Elven apostate. What good would come of it, what good to Josephine would loving her do? Evarra rolled in the bed onto her back, remembering when she asked that question several nights ago and got the answer in the form of a distressed face and a kiss to the lips.

What came after the kiss is what excited her. A simple conversation about the color that Evarra chose to paint her toenails turned into a dissection of a budding relationship and a swift identification by Lady Montilyet that the Lady Lavellan had a fear of hurting others she loved. She wondered if that was so horrible until the ‘fear of change’ part came in. Having an anchor to the Fade in your hand and becoming the leader of a human religious organization as an elven apostate should be something that’d considerably make you afraid.

She knew that she was making excuses, that she was driving Josie away and drawing her in at the same time. So she turned the kiss into more, pulling the ambassador onto her side, then onto her back. For an elf, Evarra was surprisingly strong and she straddled the stupid, poofy shem dress that she loved seeing Josephine in, grabbed her by the back of her neck and jammed her tongue down the human’s throat. Everything before that moment was.. pecks and petting. Cuddles.

The blanket was tossed aside briefly, Evarra pulling herself out of her pyjamas so that she’d lay naked on the bed. Thinking of her encounter with Josephine had her bothered and as she rubbed her legs together she found herself wanting the ambassador… but she was on a trip to Denerim for some sort of transaction. Favor for a favor business - things she trusted Josephine with. The cold was enough to make her nipples hard, her almost nonexistent breasts quickly being teased by Evarra’s fingernails as thoughts of her precious Antivan raced through her head.

It was their first night together that way, the night of the argument. Evarra all but ripped Josie out of her dress, breaking the kiss only to get that.. filling ensemble over her head. She hadn’t seen Josephine naked before and she was so entirely taken by the shade and softness of it, the human qualities that she had never experienced, especially not like that. Her lips and tongue on Josephine’s neck, feeling the heat on her skin and her breasts… she was never particularly drawn to breasts but when her lips found Josephine’s nipples all she could do is play and tease in an attempt to drive the scribe mad.

Evarra huffed, looking from side to side. No Josephine. No perfect, soft.. fluffy human to have an encounter with. Her fingers traveled downwards, teasing her pubic area, fingertips playing around her little pleasure button as if she didn’t really want to touch it just yet… still trying to hang on to being sad.

But the night with Josephine wasn’t so easily forgotten. Her lips traveled downwards, kissing at all of the ambassador’s flesh as possible until she met thigh - and leggings. She remembered how she apologized for being “unprepared” and began to stammer helplessly. It brought a smile out of the bed bound Evarra as she thought on it.. and the memories that followed which were just as fond. Pulling off Josie’s practical little flats and peeling her out of her leggings was something that Evarra would need practice on. In retrospect she looked like a child trying to force open a pickle jar by pulling the lid off.. and she was embarrassed. Josephine’s lovely smile to Evarra and her kind words of encouragement.. even when naked, were enough to make her heart melt. 

The rest of her body was just as encouraging and seeing Josephine naked overwhelmed the Elf at first. This beautiful, plump woman of words laid before her with a knee slightly raised and her arms over her chest self-consciously. She wished she was an artist - a drawing of that moment would be immortalized if so and then she’d have a reminder when she was finally allowed to go back to the Dalish. If she went back, at least. Josephine made her want to stay.. especially after that night. Her hand lowered further, probing her own depths at an angle as she rubbed her pleasure button.

Seeing her lover worried and apprehensive and.. perfect, she just didn’t know where to begin. Her eyes rose and lowered up and down the Antivan’s form, both of them blushing as she affixed her eyes on Josephine’s sex. Evarra remembered that she stuttered when she asked if she could pleasure Josie. And that Josie stuttered an affirmation back. She didn’t know how to foreplay her way down at first but then she saw Josie’s bare foot. It was not like a Dalish elf’s, more than likely because of the “shoe situation” but something was different. She knew she could start there so she took up Josephine’s raised leg, kissing the tip of the Antivan’s soft toes, lips moving down the side of her foot’s arch to her ankle, calf, thigh… and then finally Josephine’s sex.

The warmth of it was in her face, she could feel it radiating off as her lips closed off the area where Josephine’s clitoris was. Evarra was less than experiences but making it up as she went along. Her physiology shouldn’t be that different, or is it? She remembered thinking all sorts of insane theories about human sex drives and in the midst of it she simply found the Antivan’s pleasure button and lapped at it gently, like a mabari it’s water dish. Her fingers traveled inwards as well, grasping at Josephine’s thighs as the scent of her sex made her shiver in delight. She was so unbelievably happy that it was similar that she lost herself in eating out her Antivan ambassador. Her tongue swirled around Josie’s little pink clit, occasionally pressing the full breadth of her tongue against the slit and licking up and she assumed by Josephine’s hands knotting in her short hair that she was doing a good job, especially since she had orgasmed several times in the forty-five minutes she was down there.

And despite her best efforts as she recollected, likely because she was still ill, she couldn’t find an orgam by herself. She lifted her hand off of her crotch, huffing as she rolled onto her side in the bed alone. The times in which she’s gone are the times in which she is the most agitated. Evarra hated love; it did nothing but odd work to a mind but at least a smile was had in how their encounter ended.

Josephine was bent over Evarra, the two women kissing as Josephine brought herself to a courageous moment to make the elf orgasm. She was busy waxing poetry about how soft-yet-strong her Elven inquisitor was and how Lady Lavellan had something to do with.. shiny beach pebbles. It was all touching and beautiful until Evarra’s poor personal door guard walked in to find Lady Montilyet for a meeting she was late for. Of course the two women were mortified and the guard was.. less than enthused to have his hair removed by a fireball of pitiful quality. They laughed, they kissed, Josephine went off.. Evarra stayed in bed.

Evarra stayed in bed, putting her pyjamas on. Josephine was still gone. Denerim, wasn’t it? Yes.. of course. She stared down at her fuzzy nug slippers, head full of fever, and slid them on. If Josephine wasn’t going to be home any time soon then Evarra thought she’d have to improvise. Learning to draw would be a start.. and as she ambled down the Skyhold tower’s steps to Josephine’s office, she knew just where to find parchment and writing utensils. Hard to miss your lover when you can crudely draw them sailing a ship into one of Thedas’ moons because you're going mental and stir-crazy.

By the Gods, she hated being ill.


End file.
